


при детях нельзя ругаться (а также трахаться)

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для мингус</p>
    </blockquote>





	при детях нельзя ругаться (а также трахаться)

**Author's Note:**

> для мингус

\- Блядь, - сочно роняет Дерек, когда младшенькая Маккол, Бэт, на полном ходу врезается ему в ноги, практически сбивая на пол, точно шар для боулинга - кеглю. Роняет и сразу же осознает свою ошибку. - То есть, черт. То есть, проклятие.  
Девочка раскрывает рот так широко, что больше похожа на Стайлза, чем на родного отца, и восторженно взвизгивает. У нее даже радужка глаз отсвечивает золотом на мгновение.  
\- Ты сказал плохое слово, - шепотом говорит она и, прежде чем Дерек успевает схватить чертовку за шиворот, разворачивается и убегает в сторону кухни, где Дерек последний раз видел Стайлза. А вот это совсем плохо, потому что правило "не выражаться перед детьми" так же свято, как и "не трахаться в доме, где спит ребенок".  
И Стайлз за последние восемь лет прекрасно выучил, как можно превратить жизнь Дерека в ад всего за жалкие полчаса. Хотя, кажется, совсем недавно это время сократилось до двадцати минут.  
\- Дерек сказал запрещеное слово! - на ходу объявляет Бэт младшему брату, которому едва исполнилось четыре года, и тот засовывает в рот сразу три пальца.  
Он всегда так делает, когда нервничает, и Дерек опускается перед ним на колени, заставляя отнять руку ото рта. Мальчик же вылитый Скотт, даже пялится так же потрясенно.  
Спрашивает:  
\- Воландемолт?  
И Дереку хочется побиться головой о стену, потому что кто, ну кто читает Гарри Поттера на ночь ребенку. И почему обязательно оставлять детей на собственного альфу и его пару.  
\- Никакого Темного лорда, приятель, - говорит Дерек, поднимая Хэнка на руки, и в нос тотчас же бьет запах детского мыла, леса и запрещенных до обеда сладостей, которые мальчик наверняка нашел на нюх. Вместе с запахом в нос бьет и макушка Хэнка.  
Дерек и с детьми-то общаться не умеет, даром, что был не самым младшим в семье. Бэт первоначально вызывала у него панику, потому что была слишком хрупкой и постоянно куда-то лезла, стоило только отвернуться на мгновение. Вообще, беспокоиться за ее здоровье и опасаться за собственный дом Дерек стал после того, как они с Эрикой оставили на паркете добрый десяток царапин во время какой-то девчачьей игры.  
Мысли о глубоко беременной Эрике так же не радовали, особенно после того, как она елейным голосом похвалила умение Дерек ладить с детьми.  
Как говорит Стайлз, Дерек в свое время покусал слишком много людей, и теперь это все возвращается к нему.   
\- Дерек сказал плохое слово! - маленькая предательница уже на кухне, дергает Стайлза за штанину и тычет пальцем в сторону большого злого волка. - И даже не одно!  
Стайлз опасно сужает глаза, но ничего не говорит, что довольно опасный знак. Хаха, вот вам и грозный альфа Хейл, которого на коротком поводке держит его человеческая пара.  
\- Если она будет повторять все, что ты говоришь, Эллисон больше не будет оставлять у нас детей.  
На мгновение Дерек словно слышит ангельские песнопения и его озаряет небесный свет. Наверное, он безнадежен, но первое, о чем он думает - не о возможности трахаться в любое время. Дерек думает о том, что ему больше не придется смотреть под ноги, чтоб случайно не наступить на какую-нибудь деталь лего.  
Хэнк вдруг трется о его плечо лицом, оставляя свой запах, и Дерек застывает на месте.  
\- Ох, Хэнк, - притворно сокрушается Стайлз, забирая того себе на руки, - ты только что сломал Дерека.  
\- Насовсем? - округляет глаза Бэт и на пробу дергает Дерека за руку, привлекая его внимание к себе. Она шумно втягивает воздух, приподнимая нижнюю губу, и вдруг застывает на месте.  
\- Мама, - кричит она, и Хэнк кубарем слетает с рук Стайлза, чтобы вместе с сестрой успеть встретить вернувшуюся пораньше Эллисон.  
Стайлз смотрит слишком выразительно, чтобы можно было это проигнорировать. Иногда Дерек скучает по временам, когда достаточно было молча развернуться и уйти, сохраняя ауру таинственности.  
\- Я виноват, - признается, наконец, Дерек. - Давай их всех бросим и свалим в Канаду. Я сделаю нам новую стаю.  
\- Ты такой романтик, - Стайлз бросает в него тарелкой, которую Дерек легко перехватывает налету. - Как насчет того, что ты сейчас накроешь на стол, а я покормлю нашу нынешнюю стаю, а потом мы пойдем трахаться . Без презерватива. Потому что я не могу залететь.  
\- Все уважающие себя геи заводят собак, - делится Дерек своими мыслями. - А не детей друзей.   
\- Мы завели твоих бет, теперь это наше общее горе.  
Дерек за пояс брюк притягивает Стайлза к себе и уже почти целует, когда в коридоре что-то бьется с оглушительным звоном.  
\- Разве оборотни не должны быть грациозными? - фыркает Стайлз прямо в губы Дереку, но в его голосе нет ни капли раздражения.   
\- Это отличительная черта Макколов, не смотри на меня так.  
Дерек не говорит, что в детстве сам разбил вот таким манером три напольные вазы. Таинственность можно сохранять и таким способом.


End file.
